Requiem pour un fou
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: Milo a toujours été gouverné par ses passions, alors lorsqu'il est jaloux... MiloCamus


Disclamers: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson qui est à Johnny Halliday...

_**Requiem pour un fou**_

Milo enflamma son cosmos, laissant y transparaître sa détermination, sa colère et sa folie. Il fallait avertir tous ceux qui entouraient le huitième temple : la déesse Athéna, le grand pope, les Saints d'Or, d'Argent, de Bronze, les apprentis, les gardes et les serviteurs. Il ne tolérerait aucune intrusion de qui que ce soit. Le Scorpion était un assassin réputé et le plus rapide des Golds. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Le soir tombait doucement. Il souhaitait passer encore une nuit avec Lui. Une simple nuit…

Il entendit une vague plainte derrière lui mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Il était là, ici, et qu'Il ne partirait pas. Qu'importe son état. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment soit gâché par une quelconque intrusion. Alors lorsqu'il sentit la présence du Lion qui s'aventurait à franchir son seuil, il ferma les yeux et intensifia son cosmos, laissant à nu son agressivité et sa rage. Cette fois, le message devait être clair car le Lion se retira immédiatement.

_-_

_Je vous préviens n'approchez pas_

_Que vous soyez flic ou badaud_

_Je tue celui qui fait un pas_

_Je ne ferai pas de cadeau_

_-_

Milo se retourna et s'approcha de Lui. Il lui prit la main et contempla son visage pâle, crispé par la douleur et son regard magnifique terni par une fièvre croissante. Il caressa sa joue lentement et le serra contre lui en murmurant que tout se passerait bien.

– _Milo, rends-toi, tu n'as aucune chance…_

Le Scorpion tressaillit et il embrassa tendrement la soyeuse chevelure marine. Le Bélier tentait de prendre contact avec lui. Son cosmos se rétracta sensiblement mais sa réponse fut sans équivoque et il opta pour la même voix, c'est à dire la télépathie.

– _Partez… Laissez-moi tranquille…_

Il le berçait maintenant, comme un enfant. Il ne l'entendait plus se plaindre et son corps s'était détendu. Il avait perdu conscience. Il serra la fine main et une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il fixait le mur en face sans le voir.

– _Milo ! Laisse-nous entrer ! Il a besoin de soin de toute urgence !_

La voix de Mü était pressante. De fait, il avait dû ressentir l'affaiblissement brutal du cosmos de son ami.

– _Non._

Le Scorpion changea de position et la tête du blessé bascula vers l'arrière. Il le regarda de nouveau, splendide dans cette immobilité annonçant la mort. Il avait l'air si abandonné, même s'il était plus que jamais inaccessible. Fier chevalier qui l'avait poussé à bout, jusqu'à provoquer sa jalousie destructrice. Maintenant, plus personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Il était à lui pour toujours.

– _Milo, comment va-t-il ? Que veux-tu ?_

Cette fois, c'était Dohko. Milo caressait doucement les mèches rebelles qui encadraient son visage si racé et il l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Il ne voulait plus le relâcher. Jamais il n'avait pu le tenir aussi serré contre lui aussi longtemps sans qu'il ne proteste.

– _Milo ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Le Scorpion ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans le cou offert.

– _Il… Il vient de mourir…_

Il sentit la confusion s'emparer des autres via leur cosmos, puis ce fut la peine, la douleur, la colère, la haine et enfin… la vengeance. Milo se mit debout, portant le corps de son aimé et reprit la parole :

– _Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui… Et je ne partirai pas sans lui non plus…_

_-_

_Eteignez tous vos projecteurs_

_Et baissez vos fusils braqués_

_Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler sans lui(1)_

-

– _Milo… Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi les principes de la chevalerie d'Athéna ?_

Sion… Le grand pope, bien évidemment. Il voulait le ramener à la raison. Mais ne savait-il pas que le Scorpion ne suit que ses pulsions, qu'il est le signe du Zodiaque le plus violent et instinctif ? Il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Il avait toujours su que son caractère impulsif et jaloux lui poserait un jour quelques problèmes mais jamais il n'aurait cru arriver à ce point de non retour.

– _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Personne, même Athéna, ne peut comprendre… Lui non plus ne comprenait pas… La folie du Scorpion… C'est lui qui l'a réveillée… Je n'ai pu la contrôler… Maintenant il est trop tard…_

Il avait lui-même senti l'accent désespéré de sa propre réponse. L'exclamation chagrinée d'Athéna lui confirma son sentiment :

– _Milo ! Je t'en prie ! Reprends-toi !_

– _Non ! C'est fini pour moi… Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien… Mais il ne comprenait pas… Seule ma mort apaisera son âme… et vous, vous voulez vous venger pour lui… Laissez-moi une nuit… Cette nuit… Et demain… Demain je serai à vous…_

_-_

_Dites au curé, dites au pasteur_

_Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre_

_Le diable est passé de bonne heure_

_Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre_

_Si vous me laissez cette nuit_

_A l'aube je vous donnerai ma vie_

_A quoi me servirait ma vie sans lui _

_-_

Sous l'ordre d'Athéna, tout le monde se retira, laissant le Scorpion seul. Milo allongea le corps sur son lit et avec lenteur, il le déshabilla. Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau tiède, du savon et une serviette et il le lava soigneusement, caressant la peau d'albâtre, embrassant les poignets, les chevilles. Oh ! Il l'aimait tant… Il se mit ensuite à oindre le corps d'une lotion odorante, regrettant de ne voir aucun sourire de plaisir sur ces lèvres pâles.

Puis, avec délicatesse et maniaquerie, il lui enfila une tunique d'un bleu pâle avant de la recouvrir d'une toge, veillant à harmoniser le plissé, la longueur de la ceinture et installa une fibule symbolisant sa constellation. Il lui mit ensuite des sandales qu'il laça jusque sous le genou, mettant en valeur ses pieds fins et étroits, ses chevilles délicates et ses mollets au galbe épuré. Il ajouta enfin un bracelet d'or au bras, un autre flottant à une cheville et les protections de cuir à ses poignets. Il acheva la toilette mortuaire en démêlant la longue chevelure marine en prenant tout son temps.

Une fois cela terminé, il se coucha à ses côtés, plongea son visage dans ses mèches et le prit à la taille. Respirer encore cette odeur dont il raffolait, sentir ce corps contre lui et qui ne le repoussait pas… Il ferma les yeux. Il l'avait pris au piège de son regard de nuit si mystérieux, il avait été vaincu par sa noblesse et sa fierté, il n'avait pu résister à son élégance et sa majesté.

-

Milo avait toujours été fasciné par le saint de glace qui gardait le onzième temple. Jamais il n'aurait osé le chahuter comme il le faisait pour les autres, Shaka, le mystique, y compris. Il était tellement impressionnant avec son impassibilité à toute épreuve, son érudition et sa froideur qui faisait fuir tout le monde ! Il se doutait que s'il osait se frotter à lui, il en prendrait pour son grade par une simple réponse aussi élégante que cinglante. Il lui avait paru si inaccessible ! Et sa réputation d'asocial et de discret ne l'encourageait guère à l'aborder.

Il l'avait donc longtemps observé, voulant tout connaître de lui, de ses habitudes, de ce qu'il aimait ou non… Il l'avait suivi des journées entières sans que sa fascination ne retombe, au contraire. Il s'était senti comme un papillon irrémédiablement attiré par la flamme d'une bougie et comme lui, il était prêt à se brûler les ailes afin de contempler la beauté glaciale du Seigneur de Sibérie.

Avec le temps, il était parvenu à être son ami, puis cette amitié s'était progressivement modifiée pour devenir de l'amour… Milo avait alors entrepris une cours discrète et tenace, bien décidé à faire capituler cette forteresse quasi imprenable. Le Verseau s'était montré de plus en plus touché par ses petites attentions, puis sensible à ses compliments et s'était finalement peu à peu ouvert, harponnant définitivement le cœur du Scorpion à terre par la même occasion.

-

Milo changea de position et s'empara d'une mèche qu'il caressait en souriant benoîtement.

-

_Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour_

_Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour_

_-_

Le Grec avait été si heureux jusqu'à ce jour ! La nuit d'avant, il avait été récompensé pour sa patience et sa persévérance. Camus s'était abandonné à ses bras, se laissant embrasser, répondant à son désir enflammé. Ils s'étaient aimés farouchement, presque avec violence. C'est que ni le Verseau, ni le Scorpion ne voulait longtemps être dominé et leur combat dura pendant tous leurs ébats nocturnes. Jamais auparavant, Milo n'avait éprouvé une telle fureur dans sa passion, un tel amour pour quelqu'un, un tel besoin vital de sa présence pour exister. Jamais non plus il n'avait vu Camus, devenu quasiment irréel, divin, transfiguré ainsi par le plaisir et les sensations qui parcouraient son corps en ébullition. Le temps d'une nuit, il avait incarné la luxure, délivrant le parfum interdit de la déraison et du péché, flirtant avec la provocation sensuelle et érotique des plus belles odalisques.

Il avait souri. Un sourire merveilleux qui avait frappé de stupeur un Scorpion déchaîné qui ne s'y attendait pas, surtout de la part du glaçon, plus si glacé que cela. Son regard flamboyait, le défiant ouvertement alors que son corps ondulait sauvagement et que ses gémissements incontrôlés étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. L'insaisissable Camus, le respectable Verseau, l'inexpressif Saint de glace s'était transformé en sirène de l'amour, devenant aussi irrésistible que la Déesse Aphrodite portant sa célèbre ceinture. Face à ce fauve qu'il venait de réveiller, Milo s'était senti fier, même s'il se rendait compte du côté néfaste de la situation, car désormais, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Camus était sa drogue. Il ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans lui.

-

_Mon ciel c'était ses yeux, sa bouche_

_Ma vie c'était son corps, son corps_

_-_

Le Scorpion ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre le corps inerte. Tout avait été merveilleux jusqu'à cet après-midi. Du paradis, il était passé directement à l'enfer et il ne l'avait pas supporté.

Durant toute la matinée et le début d'après-midi, il avait été sur un nuage, arborant l'air stupide et niais de tous les amoureux transis. Il ne l'avait pas encore revu, mais pour le moment, il était encore dans ses souvenirs et s'en contentait. Il en avait oublié de charrier ceux qu'ils croisaient et plus d'un se demandait où était passé le vrai Milo.

En milieu d'après-midi, le Scorpion avait ressenti le besoin irrésistible de revoir Camus. Il dissimula son cosmos pour lui faire une surprise et descendit à travers la falaise vers un endroit isolé que seule une âme solitaire pouvait vraiment apprécier.

Là, debout au milieu des rochers déchiquetés, se tenait le fier et majestueux Verseau, le regard perdu à l'horizon, ses longs cheveux ondoyant sous le souffle des embruns, sans armure. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Milo eut un sourire ravi : il était si beau son Seigneur des glaces ! Il allait s'approcher doucement de lui pour le surprendre lorsque le rêve se brisa en mille éclats.

-

A ce point de ses souvenirs, Milo serra de façon possessive le corps contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on vienne le lui arracher. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et bientôt, il se mit à sangloter en se maudissant pour sa faiblesse.

-

Alors qu'il allait dévoiler sa présence, il entendit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Camus, ni la sienne, et pour cause… Il se pencha doucement et resta pétrifié, aussi bien à l'écoute des mots qu'à la vue des gestes de l'indésirable.

SON Camus était avec un autre ! Et parmi tous les zouaves du Sanctuaire, il avait fallu que ce soit un Bronze décoloré, son disciple de surcroît, qui ait osé le toucher et lui faire des propositions indécentes !

Le Verseau s'était raidi et sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet mais le Cygne lui massait le dos doucement afin de le décontracter et avait pris une intonation rauque, chargée de désir. Camus n'y semblait guère sensible mais il ne s'éloignait pas non plus. Puis sans prévenir, Hyoga l'avait retourné et embrassé à pleine bouche en le tenant par la nuque et la taille. Et à la plus grande horreur du Scorpion, le Verseau avait cessé de se débattre, comme amadoué par cet élan brutal, finissant même par répondre au baiser.

Une colère terrible s'était emparée de Milo, toujours incapable de réagir. Il ne comprenait pas comment le Verseau avait baissé les armes aussi facilement alors que lui-même avait dû ramer pour s'en faire remarquer. Son cœur se brisa et la jalousie l'étouffa lorsqu'il vit dans un atroce cauchemar Camus dédier son magnifique sourire à un autre que lui-même. Non, cela ne pouvait être ! Hyoga devait l'avoir abusé ! Il lui avait tendu un piège et avait profité de sa faiblesse ! Le Verseau était si difficile à approcher, à séduire, à aimer… Le Cygne n'avait pu réussir si vite alors qu'il lui avait fallu des mois pour y parvenir !

La douleur de cette trahison se doubla d'une rage extraordinaire et d'une jalousie sans limite. Il décida d'intercepter Camus lorsqu'il remonterait le zodiaque et de s'expliquer avec lui. Il s'éclipsa donc rapidement, grondant de fureur, terrifiant de son regard rouge les malheureux gardes qu'il croisait.

Une fois dans son temple, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il sentit le cosmos de Camus progresser dans les escaliers sacrés et il l'appela lorsqu'il pénétra dans son temple. Il lui avait demandé de le suivre, puis une fois dans ses appartements, il avait voulu des explications. Le Verseau avait semblé surpris mais n'avait pas nié. Le Scorpion avait haussé le ton et de fil en aiguille, une dispute avait éclaté.

Leur première et dernière dispute… Poussé à bout par la naïveté de Camus et par sa propre jalousie excessive, il lui avait directement lancé l'Antarès, lui injectant une dose massive de poison près du cœur. Le Verseau n'avait pu ni esquiver, ni répliquer… Il s'était effondré en silence et s'était recroquevillé sous l'effet de la douleur. Son cosmos s'était embrasé un bref moment, comme pour envoyer un flash de détresse. Les autres étaient arrivés peu après et Milo venait enfin de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui prenait la vie pour le garder pour toujours… pour que personne ne puisse plus le toucher… Il était à lui, il lui appartenait et plus rien ne pourrait ternir son amour absolu.

-

_Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder je l'ai tué_

_Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours_

_Il faut qu'il meure qu'il meure d'amour_

_-_

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Il était temps de se lever. Il savait que les autres voulaient sa tête mais il s'en fichait. Personne ne pourrait avoir Camus désormais. Il sortit du lit et prit le temps de faire sa toilette, optant pour une tenue identique à celle de son amour. Il ne mangea rien, c'était inutile puisqu'il allait mourir. Il enveloppa avec soin le corps de son aimé dans le drap et le souleva. Seul le visage pâle et ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient visibles.

Milo inspira à fond et sortit de son temple, portant son précieux fardeau, sans un regard pour tous ceux qui assistaient à sa chute. Il monta avec dignité les marches, serrant contre lui le Verseau, les traits fermés et les yeux fixes et vagues. Il parvint jusqu'au palais de la Déesse Athéna sans encombre et les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il traversa le hall, salua la jeune fille avant de continuer sa route jusqu'au pied de la gigantesque statue.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes, puis déposa le corps de Camus sur l'autel doucement. Il déplia le drap et plaça correctement les membres froids du Verseau. Sans se préoccuper de la foule qui s'agglutinait dans son dos, il continua sa tâche avec soin. Il voulait que son amour soit parfait alors il s'en chargeait lui-même. Il réarrangea la tunique et la toge qu'il réajusta le mieux possible. Puis il lissa la somptueuse chevelure et mit une mèche sur chaque épaule, encadrant ainsi le visage si doux et si fin. Il l'embrassa doucement et se saisit de sa main. Il la posa légèrement sur sa joue en fermant les yeux. Les larmes se remirent à cascader sur ses pommettes et il serra le drap avec force de son poing crispé. Il murmura, seulement pour son ange :

– Je t'aime, Camus, attends-moi…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il prit enfin sa décision. Il replaça la main inerte, essuya ses yeux et se tourna vers les autres. Il vit la colère, la haine, l'incompréhension dans tous ces regards. Il avança d'un pas et écarta les bras pour accepter la mort, quelle que soit la forme qu'elle prendrait.

– Ma vie est à vous… Allez-y… fit-il d'une voix calme.

-

_Le jour se lève la nuit pâlit_

_Les chasseurs et les chiens ont faim_

_C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali_

_La bête doit mourir ce matin_

_Je vais ouvrir grand les volets_

_Crevez-moi le cœur je suis prêt_

_Je veux m'endormir pour toujours près de lui_

_-_

Aldébaran s'avança d'un pas, pâle comme un mort et triste. Il lui dit simplement :

– Ne bouge pas, Milo.

Le Scorpion hocha la tête et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Il lui fit un bref sourire pour le rassurer et lui donner son accord. Le Taureau leva le poing et l'abattit violemment droit sur le torse de Milo qui eut un hoquet de douleur. Le monde tournoya devant ses yeux et une souffrance terrible enserra sa poitrine. Il se crispa des pieds à la tête, puis ses genoux fléchirent brutalement. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il s'abattit en arrière en appelant Camus.

Aldébaran rattrapa Milo avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le remit sur ses genoux mais le Scorpion n'avait plus aucune force et il perdait conscience. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours. Le Taureau souleva le corps sans vie de son camarade et le montra à la foule. Il avait accompli sa tâche et avait accordé une mort rapide à Milo en le frappant directement au cœur qui s'était immédiatement arrêté. Il l'allongea ensuite à côté du Verseau et leur fit se tenir la main. Il avait parfaitement compris que la jalousie extrême du Scorpion les avait poussés à ce drame. Maintenant, ils étaient ensemble dans la mort.

-

_Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour_

_Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour _

_Mon ciel c'était ses yeux, sa bouche_

_Ma vie c'était son corps, son corps _

_Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder je l'ai tué_

_Je ne suis qu'un fou, un fou d'amour_

_Un pauvre fou qui meurt_

_Qui meurt d'amour._

**OWARI**

(1) A l'origine, il s'agit d'une femme dans le rôle de la victime. Ici j'ai tout mis au masculin pour coller à la situation.

Remarque: Il s'agit de la première fic (terminée…!) que je publie sur Saint-Seiya. S'il y a des choses à améliorer, dites-le-moi franchement, je suis preneuse…


End file.
